letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Daryl
Daryl, often called Darry by his close friends, is one of the main characters on Letterkenny. He is played by Nathan Dales, in a continuation of the persona developed for Letterkenny Problems. Biography Daryl is a childhood friend of Wayne and Katy, and often spends time with them and Squirrely Dan at the farm and their other haunts in Letterkenny and beyond. Daryl is socially unrefined in some ways. He licks his lips after making a snot rocket, to Wayne's disgust , and is also known to wear his barn cothes to to MoDean's . He drives a decrepit van that Wayne is dismissive of . He is relatively taciturn, and speaks in a monotone, and mispronounces words like basket. Nevertheless, he is shown to be quick-witted and intellectually curious, with a large vocabulary he can hurl at verbal opponents. It is implied that Daryl was somewhat spoiled as a child, notable with his "super soft" parties with a horse costumed as a unicorn and cupcake decorating as an activity. Wayne and Katy, who were denied such parties of their own, maintain the tradition, to Daryl's dismay . Daryl likes beer, usually Puppers, smokes cigarettes and loves yoghurt, bringing his own from home to eat at Wayne and Katy's . Appearance Daryl wears his wavy hair shaggy, and has a light neckbeard. His facial hair is patchier, and Wayne and Dan tease him about being unable to grow a beard, which he denies. He is most often dressed in his barn clothes— blue coveralls with the logo of Dicky Thomson Dairy, which presumably is another nearby farm where he is employed. In winter, he wears a gray Dicky Thomson Dairy toque and insulated work clothes, and a blue HJC jacket for sledding. Relationships Wayne Wayne is Daryl's best friend from childhood, sharing adventures like hucking eggs at a truck with a Confederate flag. They bicker at times, as old friends do, notably over Halloween, with Daryl accusing Wayne of "big timing" the town with his full-sized candy bars, and Wayne accusing Daryl of "back dooring" trick-or-treaters with his quarter-sized candy bars . Nevertheless, Daryl is arguably Wayne's best friend outside his family, and they are found in each other's company as often as not. Katy Unlike Dan, Daryl has not expressed any romantic or sexual interest in Katy, and they are good friends. Katy does get impatient with him, as with the other male Hicks, over his more uncouth personal habits. She also hates when he gets extremely drunk and rubs his nipples against people . Like Wayne, Katy is a childhood friend. She organizes his "super soft" birthday party every year , and took him to the clinic when he had been bitten by a possum . Katy also teases him about getting boners during O Canada in grade 9, though he points out that given enough time, young men will inevitably get a boner . Squirrely Dan Dan is Daryl's other close friend, and they are often seen together when Wayne is otherwise occupied. They enjoy one-on-one conversations about more degenerate behaviour that Wayne or Katy might not appreciate, such as hoovering schneef, or how often they mix a batch . Bonnie McMurray Daryl is "sweet on" Bonnie McMurray, setting up a rivalry with Dan and Katy ; however, Bonnie does not return the affection, and often seems scarcely aware of his existence. The French For a long time, Daryl harbours a resentment of French Canadians. He does not speak French and does not understand what they are saying half the time, and he is not good-looking enough to attract French women based on his looks alone, while English gals will always prefer a French dude over him. This comes to a head when they encounter Jean-Guy and his crew while fishing in Quebec. After "Les Hiques" back them up to fight off degens, however, Daryl regrets his earlier hostility, declaring that he loves Quebec. He is thrilled especially when Anik tells him most everyone in Quebec speaks English, and that she finds him very attractive, later blossoming into a short-lived but torrid relationship. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Hicks